


Life of the Party.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Boy Shawn, F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: Shawn ruins your good time.





	Life of the Party.

When you drunkenly called Shawn at a party, and he said he was on his way, you thought he was joking. And you definitely didn’t expect him to come storming in, dragging you out of the said party. But he did. And you were pissed.

“Why do you have to be so difficult?” He hissed, buckling you into the passenger seat of his truck.

“I’m difficult because I won’t do what you want?”

He slams your door shut, but you continue to yell at him through the window, about how much of a dick he is, and how he didn’t have to ruin your fun.

Once he gets the car started he speeds down the street like a bat at of hell, getting as far away from the house the fastest he can.

“That’s not what I said.”

“I know what you said! I can't do anything. I can’t go anywhere because you and your stupid friends have fucked up. Again!” You yelled, hitting him in the arm, hands in little fists.

It took everything in Shawn not to laugh. You were mad, but you were so cute when you were angry with him.

“I didn’t say you can't go anywhere I said you have to-”

“You just pulled me out of a party like you're my father, Shawn.” Truth be told you knew it was going to be a fight, which is why you didn’t tell him in the first place. But Shawn's life had nothing to do with you, and you figured if he never knew what was the harm?

“I'm trying to protect you!”

“From who?”

“Don’t - it's not important, okay? You just need to stay in town okay. And if you go, you can't go with that.” he spits, pointing to the chain, around your neck that holds his ring.

You know nothing about what he and his friends do, and you decided long ago that you didn’t want to. What you did know, was that it was sometimes on the wrong side of the law. That they’ve got a long list of enemies, which changed often, and it almost always involved someone getting hurt.

He tried his best to keep you out of it, and usually, he was pretty good at it. But lately, it had become difficult. Everything started to seep into your relationship, and the more he tried to keep you away from it, the more you pushed back. You were stubborn, and while you said you didn’t want to know anything, a part of you was curious. There was a reason you were with Shawn, you liked a bit of danger. In theory at least.

“I’m sick of your shit blowing back on me Shawn.” You mumble, playing with his ring dangling from the chain around your neck.

You haven't taken it off since he gave it to you. At the time you thought it was a romantic gesture, now it seemed like a symbol of ownership. You were branded. Everyone knew who you were and who your boyfriend was, it had become nothing but a target.

“I know.” He reaches over, lacing your fingers together, and places a soft kiss to the back of your hand.

“When is this one going to be over.”

This one.

“I don’t know.” He says voice vacant, eyes set on the road, “I do know it’s going to get worse before it gets better.”

“Great.”

The remainder of the drive to your house was quiet, and consisted of you pouting, looking out the window. But, when you pull up to your house and see the look on his face the little anger you had left fades. He looks exhausted and worried. Your hearts hurt. 

No matter how mad you were at him, or how frustrated you were with the entire situation, you knew he meant well. And despite how other people saw him, he was as soft as they come.

You reach over, your hand finding his hair, and play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He leans into your touch instinctively, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Do you want to come up?”

“Can I?” his voice is quiet, and there’s the smallest pout on his lips.

You give him nod, and he turns his head placing a light kiss to your palm.

Once in your room and changed you see Shawn's sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. You walk over, bringing his chin up to look up at you.

“I should have told you about the party tonight. I’m sorry.”

“No, no. You’re right, I should - I should back off.” He places his hands on your hips, guiding you down onto his lap, “I’m just trying to keep you safe. I need you to be careful, alright? Especially with this.” He stresses, holding the ring in his hands.

“Shawn. What is happening?” You didn’t want to know, and you knew he wasn’t going to tell you, but it seemed like the right thing to say.

“It’s nothing.” He stuttered shaking his head, “I just - I need you to listen to me. When I say you can't go to Belbridge I mean it.”

“Okay.”

“Honey, please.” He stressed, looking up at you with wide eyes.

“Alright. I won’t go.” 

You get up from his lap, and crawl under your covers, opening your arms to him. “Come here.” You play with his hair, scratching a bit at his scalp and he burrows himself into your chest.

“I'm sorry for making your job worse. I don't’ want you to worry about me too.”

“Well you are stubborn as hell,” he says, through a laugh, “but I’ll always worry about you baby. The thought of something happening to you-”

“It won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“You won’t let it.”

With all the things you didn’t know about Shawn, there was one thing you were certain of. He would do anything for you and would do everything in his power to protect you no matter the cost.


End file.
